Tilt
Overview The teens embark on their first Endurance Mission to receive pieces of the Pyramid of Endurance and control of the Samadhi, a disadvantage for the opposing team in the upcoming Temple Mission. Summary After the creation of seven teams in the previous episode, the fourteen contestants wake up to a new day. Max noticed how time moves slowly on the island, but the previous evening moved really fast. Jenna notices a lot of playful flirting; Chelsea admits she has a crush on Max. A lot of people, however, notices something between Sabrina and Aaron; Sabrina injured her foot and left her shoes on the other side of the beach, so Aaron carried her. Aaron also makes necklaces for Sabrina and starts liking her, but Sabrina doesn't show her real emotions for him, out of fear of getting sent to the Temple of Fate. On the partner front, everybody seemed happy with their partners except Lana and Trevor; Lana admitting she's not sure that they're going to be that good of a team. Meanwhile, Layla is happy with her partner; she intitally thought Brandon was cocky, but it turned out he was actually really sweet. However, Trevor thinks everybody thinks somebody is going to betray them at one point, just not as of the moment. Meanwhile, the Gray, Yellow, and Red Teams start forming an alliance. Ashley notes how she made friends with Sabrina from the start; not as an alliance, but rather, just good friends. At the same time, the other four teams are strategizing. Sabrina is afraid of the Orange Team because they spend a lot of time away from the group--according to Layla, who was supposed to be paired with Skyler on the List, Skyler's strategy is to be quiet so nobody would know what he is thinking or who he is. He also notes the Red and Yellow Teams think they are the strongest teams and they can pick the other teams off whenever they like, and they should be targeted. At the same time, Sabrina and Ashley went to their team-colored poles and affirmed their alliance by having the red string tied onto the yellow pole. Later on, all seven teams meet J.D. for their first Endurance Mission. He tells them the remaining two pyramid pieces are in play, and their partnerships will be tested for the first time. He also displays a clay urn, which he introduces as the Samadhi. From the Buddhist word for "contemplation", it will negatively impact the Temple Mission the next day for one team. Therefore, the winning team will have control. The Endurance Mission, based on the first ascent on Mount Everest, involves the teammates depending on the each other. On a platform above the water, one team will be harnessed to a pole. They will have to hold on as the platform tilts downward, with the other partner hanging on. The last team standing wins. The game starts. Everyone starts complaining, saying they are slipping. Ashley almost falls, but is able to hang on. Lana looks like she was about to slip, but Jenna lets go, making the Gray Team the first team out of the game. The Green Team follows. Chelsea falls, leaving the Purple, Blue, Yellow, and Red Teams remaining. Then Purple falls, leaving three teams remaining...only for Ashley to fall. It comes down to Yellow and Blue. Both girls struggle to hang on, but Sabrina falls first, giving the Blue Team the win. Sabrina admits she was scared when she looked down at the water before the mission began. Lana laments how Trevor was smaller than her, and that she should've held him during the mission. Ashley had her eyes shut through the entire mission, but is scared because Blue won, thus targeting the Red and Yellow Teams. However, Jenna didn't have any regrets losing the mission, because they would've been a threat if they won. Jonna is happy about her victory; in the confessional, she affirms the Blue Team will win the entire thing. However, the other six teams become afraid of the Samadhi, trying to make secret deals to avoid it. At the same time, Jonna is scared because she has the power to handicap one team. Lana and Layla are talking; the latter thinks she knows whom the Blue Team will handicap; but they just aren't telling anyone. Trevor believes it would be either Yellow or Gray getting the Samadhi that night. Jonna talks to Sabrina and Ashley, saying the Orange Team isn't that strong. Sabrina interjects, saying to give it to them, but Jonna states it would have to be a team decision. However, Aaron stated the Blue Team didn't make up its mind yet about whom to give the Samadhi to. Everybody meets with J.D, as the Blue Team receives the Discipline and Knowledge pieces. J.D. implies the Blue Team is the strongest team on the island, and tells them they'll meet at the Rock later on for the first Samadhi handout. Soon enough, everybody tries to kiss up to the Blue Team so their team doesn't receive the Samadhi. Ashley says Jonna doesn't want to send either her or Sabrina, but Jonna says not to tell anybody. She becomes irritated because everybody keeps asking her who will she give the Samadhi to. However, Trevor feels like he doesn't have to worry about Aaron giving him the Samadhi, because he's part of the Brotherhood, an alliance formed by the guys on the Orange, Green, Blue, and Purple Teams to make a strong alliance. This would ensure the Samadhi would be given to either Red or Yellow. As a result, Max tries to befriend everybody to get his way, but Trevor believes it will backfire. Meanwhile, Skyler snoops around in the background, in order to get infromation. He believes it's working because everyone is starting to develop conflicts with each other, so he could stay above the fray. Later that day, everybody meets with J.D. at the Rock, a place where the contestants will meet up at the end of every Endurance Mission day to talk about things. Aaron tells J.D. of the deals they have been making with everyone. Jonna states she doesn't listen to bribes, playing the game on her own. J.D. then notices how Chelsea came out of her shell that day; she says it was because she got comfortable with the game and because there were teams now, so she has to talk with her partner. She also hints she might know a little more about the game than what she says. J.D. then goes over to Brandon about alliances, and Brandon mentions he's in the Brotherhood. Trevor states if everything works out, they would be in the final four. Jenna then talkes about the mission, which she mentions not trying as hard because if the Gray Team won, they would've become a huge target. Decision time hits the Blue Team. Jonna announces the Orange Team will get the Samadhi, breaking the Brotherhood alliance. When asked about why the Blue Team would give the Samadhi to Orange, Jonna simply states it was just because they decided on it. Inside the Samadhi was a rope with three knots, handicapping them for the next day. J.D. ends the episode with announcing the Temple Mission tomorrow: two will go up, only one will come back. Game Play Pyramid Pieces Mission In Tilt, the girls dangled from their partners' arms 15 feet above the ocean. The object of Tilt was to see which team could hold on the longest. Production Notes Quotes *'Chelsea '(confessional): "I have a crush on Max right now; he's really really cool and he's really nice to me, compared to the other guys." *'Jonna '(confessional): ''"People are happy with their partners; I don't see anybody complaining, well except for the Green Team, Lana and Trevor." *'Lana (confessional): "I want to talk a little bit about my partner. He's really strong, but I'm not sure if we're going to be that great of a team." *'Trevor: '"Well, I think the real mood is everybody is looking at everybody like 'I've got to betray this person some way or another'; they're just not showing it yet." *'Aaron: '"I've got my eye on Sabrina; I think she just might like me, but I'm not sure." *'Sabrina: '"I'm not going to tell Aaron whether or not I'm interested in him, because I don't want him to send me to the Temple of Fate." *'Lana: '"I was like, 'Skyler, come outside with us', and he was like, 'No, I don't want to.'". **'Jon: '"He doesn't care about other people; he just wanted to win from day 1." *'Layla: '"We're so tired of and Ashley pushing us around, thinking that they could do anything they want." *'Skyler: '"I think the Red and Yellow Teams think they are the strongest and they can get rid of anybody anytime they want to...I think we need to separate the Yellow and Red Teams." *'Max: '"We just might lose Endurance Mission today, because if we get it, then we'll be a complete, huge target." *'Lana: '"I knew I wasn't going to win because my partner is smaller than me, and I think it should've been the other way. I should've been holding him." *'Ashley: '"When it came down to mind over matter, I had the mind part down...the matter, didn't really work." *'''Brandon (confessional): "I think people are turning on each other...they're going to cry, 'Oh, are they going to pick me?'" *'Layla: '"I know who Blue Team are targeting; they're just not mentioning it." *'Jon:' "Who's like, your major group?" **'Trevor:' "The Brotherhood." *'Jon '(confessional): ''"The Brotherhood, man, they seem to be clicking pretty good. Hope we can beat them, but it's going to be hard." *'Max: '"They could try whatever they want, but this game turns around so fast they may think they have it, but they don't know what's coming." *'Jenna: '''"We don't want to get kicked off because we are a threat." Trivia *First Endurance Mission. *First time where the Samadhi was introduced (and given). *With the Blue Team winning the Discipline and Courage pieces, all the pieces are now in play. **This also marks the earliest point in a season where all pieces are in play. *Excluding the reversal of Green and Purple's placing, the rankings in Tilt was similar to the order in which the teams were eliminated on E1. *This mission ranked #2 on the Top Ten Games from the first four seasons, and it's also J.D.'s favorite mission. *This episode marks the formation and disbanding of the Brotherhood. *This is the first time the Orange Team received the Samadhi. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Endurance Missions